Tomatoes and Strawberries
by hurt-but.healing
Summary: Based when they were 13 and 7. Itachi has a new girlfriend. Sasuke becomes curious. Lies, Love, and Hate. All together in one story.


The last thing on my mind was falling in love, but falling in love with my older brothers girlfriend is-- _beyond_ my mind! It's ridiculous!

Big brother poked his head out and peered down the hallway I happened to be walking through. I looked at him surprisingly, he wasn't supposed to be back from work yet. I smiled and ran over to him. Though he looked as if he was annoyed by me, I embraced him in a tight hug. He pulled me away quickly and commanded me to go back to bed. I gave him a cute pout look and crossed my arms, about to argue with him but stopped when the most beautiful girl looked around the corner... at me! My niisan pushed her back whispering something about staying hidden. Although, while he was paying attention to her I sneaked past him stealthily and stared at her with my big blue eyes. Big brother glared down at me with his far away eyes, crossing his arms. Oh no, Big brother was angry at me. I half-smiled trying to cheer him up... but even my most _adorable_ smile did not seem to work. I yawned and he noticed my tired eyes drooping. He picked my up gently and began to trot his proud Uchiha walk to my room. He opened the door and laid me down on my soft bed. I then immediately had wonderful dreams about how me and Big brothers girlfriend could play lot's outside.

My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am seven years old and I love my niisan. Since my Father pays more attention to Big brother I figure if I be like him... Father will love me too! My Mother tries to tell my Father loves me too and I shouldn't say things like that, I don't listen to that though... I know the truth! Anyway, I like tomatoes and training. My hair is a very dark blue, an almost black color and I have big blue eyes! Apparently I have pale skin, but most of the other Uchihas do too. Like I mentioned before I want to be my Big brother when I grow up and I like tomatoes. (Did I already mention the tomato thing?)

My niisan's name is Itachi Uchiha. He is thirteen years old and sometimes I wonder if he loves me. He likes strawberries and being alone. He is always very distant from the rest of us and even Father doesn't know whats up. He has long and pretty hair and also black eyes... like my skin, his is very pale. I don't really understand Big brother, but I try to. He never has time for me because he's always working.

When I woke up that morning the sun was already high in the sky and I figured it was about noon. I sat up and stretched while letting my eyes adjust to the light. I heard two sets of foot steps in the hallway and I curiously looked out.

There she was. The beautiful girl from last night. She noticed me and smiled an awkward, but in my eyes, a totally beautiful smile! I ran over to her and smiled my perfect seven year old smile, which seemed to please her because she laughed a cute laugh. Niisan looked at me and glared, he seemed not to be very impressed from last nights hassle.

"My name is Temari." Breaking the silence, her heavenly startled me. "I am Itachi's new girlfriend." I looked up at her, my eyes glittering with confusion.

"Girl- friend?" I asked, not knowing the meaning of the word. She laughed but Big brother exhaled, sounding deeply annoyed and frustrated with me.

"A _**girlfriend **_is what a boy would call a girl who is in an intimate relationship with him. But, you mustn't tell father of this. If you do, and I find out... you won't enjoy the outcome." I gulped, Big brother was using his "serious" voice.

"Yes Big brother, I won't tell no one!" I said, meaning every word I spoke. I then yelped as he grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"You better not." He glared into my eyes intensely. Temari frowned.

"Itachi! Be nice to you little brother! He's just a kid!" She scolded, Itachi immediately released his grip. He nodded and they both walked down the hallway together. Temari sneaked a small wave goodbye before they were out of sight.

Throughout the day, I picked up bits and pieces of information about Temari. Though not too sure all of it being the truth. Apparently Temari, was from Sunagakure. She was the older sister of a freak named Gaara, and also to the middle child, Kankurou. Big brother had told my Father that she had been transferred from Sunagakure to Konohagakure as some kind of long term switch. That village taking some of our people, while we took some of their people. She also was commanded to stay at our house as a guest. That part I know was solid truth, but my Father was still blind to the fact that she was in a deep relationship with my niisan.

I also found out about a different kind of love, not the kind of family love... a new love for me. I found this out from my family but also from... Temari.


End file.
